Yuri Land
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Shizuru-Hime, within a year, needs to take her rightful place as Queen of Yuri Land. Sure, she willingly let herself be kidnapped & yes they'll travel to find the perfect wife. Except no one told her not to fall in love with her "kidnapper" aka Natsuki.
1. Take Me Away

A/N: Hello, this fic is based on mine and my best friends' nicknames. One of my best friends has even wrote a play featuring us and a few chosen friends, just for fun and laughs. I decided to use this idea and mold it into a story with the MY-HiME characters. It's somewhat strange, but this is also an attempt at a serious story combined with crack XD Please enjoy and since this is an attempt, I may not continue because it's my first time writing like this.

WARNING: NONE OF MY STORIES ARE BETA'D…and I may edit this because I'm positive I forgot something O.O so you may want to check it out again later.

--------------

CH1: Take Me Away

Yuri Land. The name itself gives you shivers, doesn't it? It was barely 10 years ago when a colossal war broke out between the large forces of Yuri and Yaoi. No one has no knowledge of how such a horrible outcome came to be, although in the end Yuri Land won but at the price of the Queen's life. Nonetheless, peace and prosperity settled into the land once more and relations between Yuri Land with others flourished. It was only Yaoi Land that held a serious threat to their hard-earned tranquility. Now more than ever, the princess must take her place as Queen but to achieve this, it is her duty to fulfill this one requirement:

She must marry one who was not born in Yuri Land.

Her choices were:

Bitch Palace, and true to their name, it's full of PMSing, road raged, _insult creating _bitches.

Virgin Islands, who have dedicated themselves to _no _sex life.

Smut Mountains, where they constantly have _mad sex _and use the common excuse of the cold just to "do it."

Mist Forest, a sanctuary for those who want to be a bitch, virgin or sex-holic and everything they desire _without specific rules_.

Yaoi Land, full of hardcore gay men and alas, _no women allowed _(majority of the men fear females).

Thus, the princess came to the conclusion of killing two birds (preferably not lovebirds) with one stone… She was going to marry the prince of Yaoi Land.

-----

"Shizuru-hime!"

Right when the honey-haired woman was going to take a sip of her delicious tea, she was interrupted by none other than her General. "Ara ara, to what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit, Haruka?" In her doorway stood a blonde woman with a furious expression.

Eye twitching, Haruka barked, "Damn Bubuzuke-woman! 15 minutes ago, Yukino, you and I were supposed to attend a meeting with Yaoi Land!" She stomped her right foot and crossed her arms with a huff. "Do you know how you represent Yuri Land with your unexplained sentences?"

Another voice with the opposite tone of Haruka, spoke gently, "Haruka-chan, it's 'unexplained _absences_,' not 'unexplained _sentences_.'" Yukino, the princess's Advisor, appeared beside her childhood friend at the doorway. She bowed respectfully to Shizuru. "Gomen, Shizuru-hime, but Haruka-chan does speak sensibly."

A rueful smile took the princess's lips. "Have the Kanzakis left?"

"Baka! Of course they left!" Haruka threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Yukino was able to convince them to agree with the one year wait, but it was also partly because of Prince Reito." She scoffed. "He was begging the King of Yaoi Land to accept the offer."

This caused Shizuru's eyebrows to shoot up. "Interesting. Maybe he has a secret affair."

Yukino blushed while Haruka spluttered. "Y-you and your insane mind!" Shaking her head, she roughly took a seat and crossed her legs. As Yukino made to sit next to her, she demanded with a frown, "Why don't you find a girl to marry?" Before the princess could reply, Haruka continued, "Any girl out there would befit as your wife, so long as you don't marry yourself to the Kanzakis! You know how much the King hates your family; the last Queen of Yuri Land stole his wife!"

Yukino readjusted her glasses and admitted shyly, "It's still a surprise to hear the King of Yaoi Land is bisexual."

Chuckling, Shizuru reminisced her two mothers briefly. Thanks to the technology of Yuri, women are able to "push a baby out their va-jy-jy" with their female lover, which means there is no male sperm needed. The once-Queen-of-Yaoi died shortly after giving birth to Shizuru and the Queen left, who had taught their young daughter almost everything she knew, died in the last war. Shizuru sighed to herself. Thinking of the times she could have shared with her mothers always made her feel miserable and desire alone time.

"Don't tell us you need to masturbate."

Shizuru blinked and Yukino said embarrassingly, "Haruka-chan!"

"What?" the General said in protest. "Shizuru-hime has never let anyone go further with her than a kiss! Obviously, she needs an orgasm." Not noticing Shizuru's wide eyes nor Yukino's flabbergasted expression, she said skeptically, "Unless she's been drying tea so enchanting, it must be orgasmic."

"I-it's drinking, H-Haruka-chan," Yukino weakly corrected, "Not, drying…"

Haruka dismissed her mistake with a wave of the hand. "Yeah yeah, Bubuzuke-woman knows what I'm saying."

Silent, Shizuru decided to take a sip of her still-warm tea but once again, was interrupted by the same person.

"See, Yukino, her tea must be orgasmic. She's still drinking."

"H-Haruka-chan!"

Finally letting her puzzlement show, Shizuru inquired, "What does Haruka mean by _orgasmic_?" As soon as those words escaped her mouth, silence dominated the room… Maybe even all of Yuri Land! The princess suddenly felt uneasy at the shocked expressions on Yukino's and Haruka's face. The graveyard silence also made her want to crawl into bed and hide from the world, ashamed at not knowing the meaning of the word "orgasmic."

Haruka then threw her head back and hooted with laughter. Hence, sound returned to Yuri Land. "Dear Goddess!" The General banged the nearby table with a fist repeatedly. "Yu…Yukino! Shizuru-hime is…!" Clutching her stomach, she gasped out, "Shizuru-hime, you should've…you should've been princess of the _Virgin Islands_!" She fell back against her chair, laughing like it was her last day of such glee.

Now feeling indignant, the princess retorted, "And I take it Yukino and yourself have gone that far?" Satisfied when her General's laughter halted, she sent an apologetic look to her Advisor's flushed face and chose to enjoy the tea she had been attempting to drink since the day began.

After a few moments, Yukino appeared to have remembered something important and hastily checked her wristwatch. "Haruka-chan!"

At the panicked tone of voice her friend used, the General asked with a hint of worry, "Yes?"

"You're late to the ceremony of our new recruitments!" When the blonde woman blinked, Yukino reminded her, "The speech!"

Haruka visibly paled. "How could I forget my speech?" She glared at Shizuru and stood up angrily. "Bubuzuke-woman, if only you hadn't skipped the meeting without telling us! Bah!" Storming out the room, she called out, "Yukino, let's go!"

"H-hai!" Once again bowing, the Advisor told the princess, "Shizuru-hime, please keep yourself out of trouble." After receiving an assuring nod, Yukino smiled in relief and excused herself.

Now alone, Shizuru toyed with her teacup and pondered the agreement with Yaoi Land. "One year left of freedom," she muttered, eyes downcast. A notion abruptly forced her back to stiffen. "Don't tell me when Prince Reito and I have our honeymoon, we're going to…" The chestnut-haired woman shook her head to rid away those disturbing thoughts. "For Yuri Land, I must do this."

Shizuru still felt sick about losing her virginity to a male and not a female.

Sighing, the princess decided to take a walk in the gardens. "That's always calming." Since she was in the study room, there was no balcony and so with no other choice, the young woman peered out the open window. "Good, there should be enough room." Lifting herself up, she transferred energy into the soles of her feet and pushed off into the air. "Kiyohime!"

The earth that rushed to meet the princess cracked and with such extreme force, gave way to a massive violet creature that had the appearance of a hydra, yet with a squid like body. Shizuru safely landed on one of its many heads and smiled faintly. "Ookini for materializing when I called your name, Kiyohime."

------

Meanwhile, in faraway bushes…

"In the name of my Goddess, how the hell did the princess do that!?" exclaimed a figure clothed in camouflage green. "Is she some kind of witch?" Consequently, the figure was bonked on the head. "Ow, Kuga Natsuki what was that for?!"

Another figure dressed in camouflage, obviously displeased with the person talking, retorted, "Baka, I have the same power too!"

"Yeah, so? You can't summon your dog whenever you want, not like what the princess can with her pet!" From their voice, the two are obviously females.

"Duran is a _wolf_, Yuuki Nao, a wolf that can blow your head off!"

"Only because he's mechanical!" The shorter figure of the two named Nao shot back. Her eyes immediately noted the other girl's tensing figure, a warning sign that said she was going to pounce. _She must've been raised by wolves before I met her, I swear!_ Hurriedly, Nao said, "Let's just get this over with! Aren't we here to capture the princess?"

Pausing, Natsuki grudgingly changed her stance and nodded. "She went that way. From the map Midori gave us to study, it should be the gardens."

Nao grunted. "You're obviously going first. I'll sneak from behind since I don't have a guardian like you two to call on."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and without delay, proceeded with their plan…

Nao, of course, was intent on taking a few detours along the way. Clearly, she sees no point in joining until last minute.

Yup, Natsuki was on her own with kidnapping the princess.

-------

_This is one fuck'n huge ass castle._

Natsuki was climbing to the top of the building. Thanks to the purple creature's huge size---

_Even Duran is small compared to that monster!_

---she was forced to find higher ground, thus the castle's roof. "Ok, almost there," Natsuki panted. The young woman pulled off the scarf hiding her lower face but left the hood on. "Anyone would be tired after climbing this unreasonable height," she said to save her ego. "Ha, I bet Yuuki wouldn't even last half as long as I did!" Heaving herself over onto a roof, Natsuki gazed at the princess who now seemed close even though the light brunette was still on top of a snake head. She checked to see if the coast was clear. It was.

"I may only be able to summon my wolf whenever I'm in danger…" Raising her hands slightly, light shined briefly before two small, blue guns materialized within her grasp. She grinned, thrilled that she had mastered the technique by now. "But at least I can make these appear whenever I choose." Sneaking closer to the edge, her eyes trailed the length of the hydra-like-squid and determined the distance between her spot and the place where the princess was. "Not so bad," she murmured and readied to jump.

As luck would have it, when Natsuki leaped, the snake head Shizuru-hime was standing upon moved to lower itself closer to the ground. For that reason, the so-called kidnapper hit the neck of the snake Shizuru was currently on instead of landing beside her.

_That REALLY hurt._

It took all her strength to ignore the pain, scramble up and balance herself. "Shit," she cursed and looked up to see cherry-red orbs staring at her, its owner very well stunned by her dramatic entrance.

"Ara ara, and who might you be?" A soft voice called, the sound pleasing to the ear.

Natsuki blinked, a feeling of awe sweeping through her. _The princess has an accent? It's not heavy but you can kind of hear the difference. Damn, she's sexy… _Bearing in mind that she could plummet to her death with one false step, Natsuki gulped and steadied herself before flickering her gaze to the woman facing her. "Shizuru-hime," she greeted in a husky voice, slightly bowing. Taking a few steps forward, the wolf-summoner was relieved to discover her feet could still walk. "I've come to take you away."

A playful smile toyed the princess's lips. "In other words, you're a kidnapper."

Natsuki suddenly felt awkward. "Yes, but for good reason."

"I see." The princess calmly approached and Natsuki could _feel _the intense stares of the violet creature beneath her. "Then kidnap me."

Taken aback, Natsuki wore an incredulous expression. The giggle from the princess threw her into more confusion. "Eh? Aren't I supposed to take you unwillingly, knock you unconscious, and escape without notice until it's too late?" The guns in her hands now felt unnecessary.

"I can faint if you'd like." Shizuru winked, causing a light blush to engulf the kidnapper's face. "Then you can carry me to a room and join me in bed."

The blush on Natsuki's cheeks deepened. "S-Shizuru-hime!"

The princess laughed melodiously, once again placing Natsuki in a daze. "If your mind were not in the gutter, you would know I had the intention of sleeping. What a naughty kidnapper you are."

It seemed someone up there---

Points to the sky.

---dislikes Natsuki and wanted to have some fun. So when Natsuki flapped her arms crazily in protest, the motion sent her reeling and in turn lost her stability when the enormous monster moved. Then again, someone somewhere---

Er, points to another part of the sky.

---must like Natsuki because after her life flashed before her eyes, she was caught into the warm arms of none other than the princess.

"Ara ara, you should be extra careful when riding Kiyohime."

Given that the tumble was unexpected, Natsuki's hood didn't hide her whole face anymore and revealed long, deep sapphire hair which fluttered, hypnotizing, in the breeze that past only a moment ago. Shizuru's eyes widened when her kidnapper, a woman about her own age, looked up and exposed eyes that were the splash of green. They held an electrifying current, almost representing the word 'wild' with the shades that of a forest.

"Kiyo...hime?"

Recognizing the bewildered look in the girl's eyes, the princess answered smoothly, "This is Kiyohime, my companion and protector of sorts." She smiled warmly at one of the snake heads.

"O-oh…" Losing her cool demeanor, Natsuki hastily extracted herself from Shizuru's hold and stared at the young woman hard, guns still in her hands.

"My gorgeous kidnapper is making me feel hot. She's gazing at me so intense, I'm afraid she's hungry for something she wants me to give." The princess placed an elegant hand on her cheek and looked away, easily turning her cheeks rosy pink.

Unfortunately for Natsuki, she didn't know the woman was a teaser and a secret trickster. She felt a surge of panic. "S-Shizuru-hime, don't think that way! I was just…"

"Ikezu! My kidnapper doesn't think I'm good enough! "

"Nani?!" Natsuki was helpless and at the princess's mercy. "Look, I---

She broke mid-sentence when a brick aimed at Shizuru hit the princess on the head. Natsuki blinked after the honey-haired woman fell into her arms and, remembering what happened last time when she was able to summon Duran but knocked out from hunger, felt dread course through her whole body.

_Oh no, don't tell me it's the same with her!_

Kiyohime, the grand hydra-like-squid, disappeared in the blink of an eye. Now there was nothing to keep the two from dropping and none of them could levitate.

Instantly plunging wildly in the air, Natsuki shouted one name out of instinct, "DURAN!" A howl echoed and, emerging with the usual spikes of ice, the wolf bound out of nowhere and caught both Shizuru and Natsuki. He landed powerfully on the castle and shredded a great deal of the rooftop. Nao popped into view wearing a maid's dress.

"Oi, did u catch her?!"

Spotting her partner-in-crime and not paying attention to the change of garments, Natsuki understood what happened. Fuming, she growled, "What the hell were you doing?! Why did you knock the princess out?"

Defending her action, Nao snapped back, "It was the plan! If you altered it, then whatever you're pissed at is your fault for not informing me!"

Natsuki was going to reply angrily but shut her mouth. Sighing, she told Nao, "Just get on. We have to leave right away."

Once everyone was secured, Duran pounced into the sky and flew high to avoid being detected.

"Ugh, it's always freezing when we're up this level." Nao wrapped her arms around herself. "So, what happened before I threw the brick at princess here?" She leaned forward and poked the body who was out cold.

Natsuki frowned. "She wanted to be kidnapped. Didn't fight at all." Since she rode Duran like a motorcycle, Shizuru was sitting in front and Nao behind her. Nao was busy warming herself so she didn't hang onto Duran as she usually did. Natsuki, on the other hand, had her arms protectively wrapped around the princess. They were kidnapping Shizuru with good reason so of course they had to take care of her.

"By the way," Natsuki spoke, "Where were you while I went after Shizuru-hime?"

"Hm? Oh, well I decided to do something useful since I wasn't going near that huge ass pet of hers."

--Flashback--

Nao whistled. "Princess is living the life." Breaking in the castle was a challenge but in the end, it proved to be entertaining and successful. Seeing that she couldn't go around looking like a burglar, she quickly attacked a lone maid after pushing her into a closet.

"Holy Goddess, forgive me for this maid is HAWT." Eyes gleaming like a predator, she lip locked with the maid, who let out an incredibly sexy gasp, and undressed the girl in utmost speed. Pulling back, she smirked at the wide eyes staring at her and said, "Sorry babe, but Im'ma have to keep your gorgeous self in here a lil longer." Effectively knocking the girl out before she could say anything, Nao stripped and changed into the maid attire.

Stepping out with her camouflage outfit hidden inside her new disguise, she grinned and made her way to the princess's chambers. "I can't believe I was holed up in the Virgin Islands! Yuri Land is paradise!" Cackling evilly to herself, she crept up a set of stairs…and another set of stairs…another…and another…and…

"Ok, how many effin stairs are there really in this fuck'n huge ass castle?!" cursed the kidnapper. Unbeknownst to her, Natsuki was having similar thoughts right above the window she was leaning on. "Ugh, at least I'm climbing stairs and not the outside of this castle." Resuming her trek and finishing one more set of stairs, she discovered no more and swear the music Hallelujah was playing when she found a door labeled "Princess's Private Quarters."

Picking the lock, she opened the door triumphantly to find…another door. Jaw dropped, Nao cried out, "What the hell is this?! First the crazy amount of stairs and now a locked door that leads to another locked door?!" Pick-locking again, she threw it open to find yet another door but this time, it looked heavily built and it didn't have a lock. In fact, it didn't even have a door knob.

Eyes almost popping out of their sockets, Nao felt around frantically for some invisible magic button. "Where is it, where is it?!" Hope leaving her body, she dropped to her knees, defeated. "All this just to leave a friggin note about the princess!" She slammed her fists onto the door and to her astonishment, it was pushed back. Mouth forming an 'O,' Nao grinned evilly up at the door and thought, '_I know your weakness. Now your ass is mine!'_

Intelligent enough to know she shouldn't bang recklessly until the door gave way, the redhead braced herself and pushed with all her might. Shortly afterwards, the silver door creaked to the left and gave enough space for Nao to slip through.

Eyes lit up in excitement, she immediately set the note on Shizuru's bed to search for any kind of item of value to sell. Uncovering several, she tucked them in neatly and remembered Natsuki was most likely on the roof. Snickering when she realized the other woman must've scaled the castle, she opened the window and climbed up herself. After all, the princess's room was fairly close to the rooftop.

--Flashback Ends--

"And that's when I found a pile of bricks and threw one at Shizuru-hime," Nao finished. Then she smirked. "Good thing my skills are still sharp."

Natsuki shook her head in disbelief. "It's a good thing Shizuru isn't bleeding!"

Ears perking, Nao asked with a wicked grin, "_Shizuru_, huh?"

Comprehending her mistake, Natsuki was grateful the redhead was unable to see her blushing face. Changing the topic, she inquired curiously, "Well… What was on the note? Hopefully it wasn't a ransom."

Nao let out a, "Ha!" Then said smugly, "No, I'm not stupid, pup." Before Natsuki could retort, Nao continued, "It went like this: 'The marriage agreed upon Yaoi Land has been stressful even though I try to hide it. I have come to the conclusion of searching for another to marry so that I may ascend the throne for the sake of Yuri Land. When I return, I will apologize for my unexplained departure and immediately fix our poor relation with Yaoi Land in another way. Please do not send a search party and allow me, Fujino Viola Shizuru, to do what I must.'"

"Wow," Natsuki said after an amazed moment. "You can write." Their roles reversed, she was bonked on the head. "Gah, Nao!"

"Lick your wound, pup." The redhead rolled her eyes. "We're almost at Midori's."

----

At the princess's castle…

"Look, Yukino!" Haruka waved the note Nao had planted in Shizuru's room. "Not only has she done an unexplained absence today, but now she's on an unexplained departure!"

The shorthaired advisor patted the General's shoulder in comfort. "Shizuru-hime at least explained the reason in the note."

The blonde re-thought this. "Hmph, at any rate, she's using my device and choosing to take advantage of the one-year wait." She placed her hands on her hips in a proud manner.

"Ano, it's 'advice,' not 'device,' Haruka-chan." Yukino sweat dropped but smiled anyway.

"Hai, hai, that's exactly what I said."

-----

TBC?


	2. This is Our Leader of Justice

Ch2: This is Our Leader of Justice

Duran landed neatly on the ground. He waited patiently for the girls to jump off and watched Natsuki with loyalty in his eyes.

They were secluded by the trees of a forest. A river rushed silently close at hand and by the orangey, pinkish color of the sky, it was late evening. The redhead of the group stretched and ignored the others as she crossed her way to a tree. There, she pushed off the limbs of broken branches to uncover the clothes Midori had placed for their homecoming. Clearly, the woman did not expect them to return empty-handed since there was a third outfit for the princess.

"Oi, Kuga." When Nao obtained the girl's attention, she said, "Go splash some water on Shizuru-hime. It should wake her up."

The midnight-haired kidnapper disliked the idea and she voiced it.

Nao smirked. Holding up the extra outfit, she replied casually, "Well, then I guess one of us is going to have to strip her and---"

"Give me that!"

The garments were swiped from her hand, causing the younger girl to laugh at the stomping figure of Natsuki as she carried the princess away. The guardian wolf followed.

----

"Grr, taunting me like that! No way I'd let that spider touch her." Natsuki was grumbling to herself and didn't note how rough she was handling the unconscious girl in her arms, nor the princess stirring. "You'd blow Yuuki to smithereens before she defiles Shizuru, right Duran?" She nodded satisfactorily at his affirmative response and still wasn't aware of Shizuru awakening slowly.

Arriving at the river, the emerald-eyed beauty paused to observe the soothing currents and almost forgot her purpose until Duran nudged her with his head. "Ah, arigatou for the reminder." Laying the princess of Yuri Land gently, she gazed at the captivating sight for a moment before hesitantly brushing away a few strands of golden-brown hair away from that breathtaking face. Natsuki's cheeks gained a pink hue. "Yuri Land is affecting me," she muttered.

Duran examined the princess while Natsuki retrieved a handful of water. "Alright," she scooped up the water and quickly returned to the other girl's side, "Gomen Shizuru-hime, but you're going to get wet---"

"A…ra?"

At the unforeseen, drowsy voice, Natsuki stood immobilized and disregarded the water in her hands as it dripped towards the ground. Bright green orbs widened when the princess's eyes slowly fluttered open and a low moan escaped those rosy lips, back arching with a hand holding her head. The blunette swallowed hard when she noticed how the soft, last rays of daytime lighted the other's feminine features.

Eyes revealed, those swirling depths of red stared at Natsuki and she could barely hear herself breathe. With daylight fading, the crimson of the princess's eyes flashed and blazed, fire as smoldering as the sun. It felt like those eyes could burn her. Then those lips lifted into a smile, albeit a small grimace.

"Did you have to hit my head so hard?" Before Natsuki could offer an apology and direct the blame to the proper person, she was interrupted by, "I take it kidnapper-san likes it rough." The maiden's tone was airy and teasing.

"N-nani?" Baffled by the display of composure, she demanded, "Why are you always making assumptions like that?" Doing her best not to blush, she went on, "I wasn't the one to hit you a-and, it's none of your business whether or not I prefer being rough!" Receiving nothing but an amused smile and an expression that showed the honey-haired girl was unconvinced, Natsuki huffed and turned away.

"Aw, what a kawaii reaction." For one who was a complete virgin, the princess certainly is asking for 'playtime with my highly desirable kidnapper.'

Natsuki whirled around, embarrassed at how she was being treated. "S-Shizuru-hime!" At a loss of what to do when the girl simply laughed at her, she was thankful as soon as Duran intervened.

Shizuru blinked and gazed at the great wolf in astonishment and then admiration. "Ara ara, and who are you?" she asked curiously, holding up a hand to pet the guardian's bowed head. He let out a resonant rumble from his throat.

Natsuki appeared at the princess's side, her cool behavior seemingly recovered if it weren't for the darkened cheeks. "Like your Kiyohime, this is my companion and protector of sorts." Her eyes softened. "This is Duran." The tender moment was ruined by another tease.

"Ah, Duran? I see. It must be difficult to look after someone who is as adventurous as kidnapper-san, hm?"

"Adventurous?" Natsuki asked, instead of Duran, and blinked.

"Ara ara, unless kidnapper-san prefers to describe herself as _romantic_." Shizuru's lips formed a charming smile. "Carrying me off into the night and now, here we are, alone." She swept her hand at their surroundings and indeed, the sky was no longer the bright shades of color and only Duran was their witness. "Have I been such a bad girl that kidnapper-san had to take me away and plan naughty activities for us?"

"B-baka! I…" The midnight-haired of the two shook her head fiercely and blushed violently once more, but _luckily _remembered why she brought the princess out by the river. Frantic to escape the princess's torments, she promptly snatched the clothes off Duran's back and threw it to the unsuspecting girl across. "Here, put this on! I'll…have my back turned, so---" She stiffened at the next words said:

"Oh, will kidnapper-san offer her assistance? This gown _is _difficult to take off by myself, as you can imagine."

"A-ano… I don't think I…" Natsuki gulped while allowing her eyes to wander the entrancing form of the princess. The dress was designed in what looked like a complicated way, but there was no doubt whatsoever that it had an air of elegance and temptation.

It perfectly fit the goddess in front of her.

Natsuki exhaled a whoosh of air. "All right…Shizuru-hime." The chestnut-haired girl wasn't standing far from her, yet when she approached, it felt like crossing a five-mile bridge gap and it definitely made her nervous.

Natsuki had never been nervous. Not like this.

Shizuru turned around without requiring her kidnapper to request and waited for a pair of hands to unlace the back part of her gown. Inside her mind, she had to admit, those radiant green eyes and pale face in the fast approaching darkness made the young woman look like an ethereal beauty of the night. The moon had conquered the evening sun.

Fisting and un-fisting her hands, Natsuki desperately tried to prevent them from trembling whenever she was close in holding a tied bow of lace. It was as if there was a barrier and she was feeling the side effect of attempting to force herself in. _Just get close… That's all, Kuga Natsuki. _Chanting this repeatedly in her head, she placed her hands on Shizuru's back, careful, and trailed upwards to untie the first bow.

Was it her imagination, or did the princess shiver?

Uncertain of what action to take, Natsuki tentatively inquired, "Are you cold…? I'll hurry so that you can wear the kimono Midori left us. It may not look it, but the clothes she stocks are warmer than normal since we all stay outdoors majority." When the princess twisted her head to the side, it was only then Natsuki realized the older girl was near enough to feel her body radiate warmth and she blushed, seeing as their heads were also in close proximity. Her mouth felt dry and she automatically licked her lips.

"Perhaps kidnapper-san may cuddle with me if I am too cold."

Blush flaring, the wolf-summoner returned to the task of unlacing. "You…can stop calling me kidnapper-san now." From the princess's body language, she was startled but from the hint of a smile on her face, she was equally pleased. "I'm Natsuki." A pause. "Kuga Kruger Natsuki."

The ex-kidnapper watched the other girl's lips move fluidly but no sound came out. It looked like the princess was repeating her name.

"Na-tsu-ki…"

Natsuki blinked. "Shizuru…hime?"

A giggle. "I wanted to say your name. I like the feel of it when I move my tongue."

To Natsuki, that somehow sounded…eh, _sexual_. Oh Goddess, if she didn't do anything soon, she'd die in disgrace from all these blushes.

"It also has a nice ring to it, do you not agree, Natsuki?" Wide, green eyes met the sight of another dazzling smile. All she could do was nod dumbly. "I should properly introduce myself. I am Shizuru. Fujino Viola Shizuru, princess and future queen of Yuri Land."

At the proper introduction, Natsuki sweat dropped. _Oh well, it's not like I_'_m interested in my blue blood; I ran away from that fate so there's no need to reintroduce myself as the heir of Mist Forest._ Deciding it was necessary to speak, Natsuki replied, "I know, I live in the area. The city Cumcastic."

"Oh yes, I've visited Cumcastic," Shizuru said, approval in her voice. "Have you found a liking to My Vagina?"

Natsuki, taken aback, halted her unlacing to say, "N-nani?" Her jaw had dropped and she had no idea if the princess was joking or not. Maybe she heard wrong?

Shizuru recognized her mistake. "Kanin na!" She giggled. "It's a famous restaurant, Natsuki-echii."

"W-whatever! I only go to one restaurant because I have a friend there, so I don't need to pay."

"Oh, could it be a restaurant owned by the woman you mentioned earlier?"

Natsuki blinked. "Midori…?" Then she chuckled. "Oh no, that woman can't cook at all. She may be our leader, but Mai is the one with the culinary skills." Almost done with untying all the laces, she went on, "Mai owns the restaurant Phoenix Dragon."

"Phoenix Dragon?" Shizuru echoed. "Ara ara, why such a name? It certainly does not have an exotic ring to it, which is what Yuri Land is famous for."

There was a snicker behind the princess. "I think you mean _erotic _and not exotic." Natsuki added skeptically, "I'm serious though, who names a restaurant 'My Vagina'? Honestly, the people of Yuri Land…" A grin tugged the blunette's lips when she heard the princess laugh heartedly. Continuing, she said, "But Mai's favorite creature is both a phoenix and a dragon." Her voice adapted an amused tone, "She even told me she had a dream of one and his name was Kagutsuchi."

Suddenly, the clothing that covered Shizuru's backside and arms dropped to the young woman's sides. Natsuki hadn't realized she was done unlacing, considering the amount of talking she did, and was now staring at bare skin that stood inches away. Her hands hovered and with her body frozen in place as if put under a spell, Natsuki's mind was screaming, '_Oh Goddess, no! Don't picture her naked! Don't picture her naked and straddling you, Kuga Natsuki!'_

Catching the panicked look inside the younger one's eyes before they shut tightly, the future queen of Yuri Land chuckled to herself and lifted a hand to caress one of the adorably flushed cheeks. "Ara ara, Natsuki… Is the sight of my unclothed back so horrible?" When no reaction occurred, an idea sparked inside the mischievous woman's mind. Leisurely taking the slender hands of her ex-kidnapper, she ignored the twitch and placed them on her velvet back. A satisfied smile captured her lips when the blunette's breath hitched.

"Shi…Shizuru…"

Eagerly waiting for those striking green eyes to expose themselves, her heart jumped in delight when they cautiously opened. "You finally said my name without honorifics!" Shizuru teased.

Viridian orbs blinked once. Twice. They widened in disbelief and a jaw dropped. "Y-your breasts are still covered!"

The princess smirked craftily. "Of course; the layer you had taken off only covered my arms and backside." Using Natsuki's shock to her advantage, she pushed herself intimately against the girl and wrapped her arms around a creamy neck. Shizuru whispered seductively, "I don't mind having you touch me here, there, and anywhere else, Natsuki…"

The wolf-summoner almost fainted when her right hand was moved downwards from Shizuru's back to grope the older girl pleasantly. '_Damn, squeezing her ass is turning me on! And her hand is still on mine!'_

They were unexpectedly caught at the wrong time and at the so _very _wrong moment.

"Ha! Who would've thought Shizuru-hime would turn the Ice Princess a lesbian?"

Startled, Natsuki whipped her head back and forth from Nao to Shizuru. Nao was snickering while Shizuru wore another amused expression. Natsuki couldn't bear all of the embarrassment anymore.

"YUUKI JULIET NAO, PREPARE TO SAY GOODBYE GODDESS AND HELLO PENIS!!"

The light brunette maiden giggled as Natsuki commanded Duran, "Load Silver Cartridge!" and "Fire!" repeatedly while chasing the now-scared-shitless redhead.

"Shizuru-hime, tell your pup to calm down!!"

----

Trudging onwards, the three had altered clothes and returned to riding Duran. While Shizuru adorned a red kimono with black flowers imprinted, Natsuki and Nao wore the uniform of a samurai. Natsuki's was white and as blue as her hair. Nao's was yellow and as green as pine trees. The two currently fought a glaring match.

"Ara ara, I do believe Duran is slowing down. Could we by any chance be closer to our mysterious destination?" Shizuru broke the silence and ruined their staring showdown.

Nao rolled her eyes and looked away with a 'hmph,' so it was up to Natsuki to answer the question. Scowling at the redhead, the wolf-summoner responded, "Yeah, we're almost there. Midori will allow us to sleep before any questions are asked." She took in their surroundings as she spoke.

Shizuru watched her. "You seem tired, Natsuki."

Nao snorted and said, "That pup is too damn stubborn to admit any weakness."

Natsuki pretended she didn't hear her partner. "I'm not tired."

"See?" the redhead told Shizuru to prove her point.

Natsuki chose to growl at her this time. "Shut it, spider." She turned back towards the princess when a hand held her by the arm. The blunette relaxed. Soon, a barely noticeable sigh departed her lips. "You need to stop doing that," she whispered, making sure Nao couldn't hear them.

"Stop doing what?" Shizuru whispered back, half acting innocent and half honestly curious.

Natsuki didn't answer. How was she supposed to explain the strange effect this princess had on her? She was startled when a hand caressed her own.

"Do you mean this?" Shizuru uttered quietly as she stroked the soft skin. After awhile, her fingers trailed downwards to rub Natsuki's knee and she listened intently to the short gasp behind her. "Or do you mean, stop doing this?" Daringly, the hand aimed to fondle places that are far more explicit until the other girl's voice spoke huskily into her ear.

"Keep distracting me and I may end up carrying you into a room to join you in bed." Shizuru felt her heart jump at the blunette's words. "It was a suggestion of yours earlier, was it not?" Momentarily speechless at Natsuki's unpredicted boldness, the princess twisted in her seat to stare at the younger one. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Oi, here comes the waterfall!"

They had been so immersed in their conversation, they hadn't time to even hear the roaring flow of the waterfall before them. Natsuki immediately secured her hold on Shizuru and the princess, in turn, gripped onto the arms of the other. Duran darted through and miraculously, not a single spot of water damped their clothes.

They were in a cave now.

Seeing as it was midnight, not much offered illumination to the group but Nao and Natsuki were rest assured. They had completed missions before this and experience told them there were others here in the cave who had awaited their arrival.

"Ah, Natsuki, Nao, is that you?"

A familiar voice called out and without warning, light flared within the cave. Two young women stood in cloaks, one with short dark gray hair and the other with long brown. They wore relieved expressions.

"Chie," Natsuki nodded a greeting at the gray-haired before nodding to the other, "Aoi."

Nao addressed the women by jumping off Duran and walking towards the two. "Never thought I'd be glad to see the both of you," she said, obviously implying how boring it was. "Kuga here tried to kill me too."

Chie grinned while Aoi giggled. "The trip must have been awful, I presume?"

"Believe me, you have no idea." Nao's eyes narrowed at the thought of climbing those infinite stairs again.

Natsuki, after helping Shizuru off Duran, approached them and asked, "Where's Midori? She's not off drinking again, is she?"

"Actually, she's very excited and she's been constantly inspecting her plans," Aoi replied with a hint of a smile.

"Oh, speaking of plans…could this be the one and only, lovely Shizuru-hime?" Chie, being her flirtatious handsome self, dropped to one knee and magically produced a rose.

Before Shizuru could react---

Natsuki too.

--Aoi grabbed Chie by the ear and sighed exasperatedly. "Chie," she said in a warning tone, "What did we talk about?"

"Eheh… I remember now, gomen Aoi." She smiled apologetically. "I got carried away."

Aoi shook her head but could not be angry with her lover. It was truly impossible. "All right, now that we're all here, let's hit underground."

As the group made their way deeper into the cave, the honey-haired princess blinked. "Pardon?" She followed hastily when she discovered they were farther. Catching up, she stayed by Natsuki's side and matched their pace. The princess eyed the hand of the blunette and itched to hold it. If Haruka and Yukino saw her now with the wolf-summoner, they wouldn't think her a virgin anymore! She pouted at the memory.

They halted after a good 15 minutes and Shizuru could see they hadn't reached the end of the path, which puzzled her. She watched Chie draw near a semi-huge rock and place a hand on the side of it. To Shizuru's fascination, the rock glowed and with a shove, it budged and revealed a hole large enough for two people at a time to slide down. As one by one climbed in, she realized there was a ladder to guide them lower.

After Nao, Chie, and Aoi disappeared in the hole, Natsuki turned to face Shizuru and nodded encouragingly. "Once we're down, we can replenish our strength."

The princess peered down and to add to her astonishment, there was light flickering in the distance. "What is this place?"

Natsuki looked at her with a weary smile. "Questions for Midori to answer."

Shizuru locked eyes with clear green. "I'd like to speak with Midori before I relax, if that is acceptable?" She saw the surprise in those viridian orbs before its owner chose to shrug indifferently.

"All right, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to take your request." She nodded again at the hole. "The others are waiting."

Understanding, the princess positioned herself and climbed down the ladder before glancing above when Natsuki began to climb down as well. She lowered her gaze and bit her lip.

_Natsuki lives in Yuri Land. I cannot love her, can I?_

Sullen, she wondered if there was anyone out there who was capable of completing her love life and vow as Queen. Marrying a man made her want to gag, despite having several male acquaintances that were good-natured and compassionate. Perhaps it was the influence of Yuri Land and her mothers; then again, her biological mother was heterosexual before meeting the last Queen of Yuri Land. Shizuru chuckled to herself. Maybe she'll have to assume her mother's role and turn a girl as straight as a rainbow too.

In no time, they reached the bottom but the amount of space was equal to that of a normal room. There were barrels stacked on one side, a table and a cabinet. What mainly caught the princess's attention was the door.

Nao was examining her nails, unconcerned with everything that surrounded her whilst Chie and Aoi were having a discussion. Natsuki's hand grasped Shizuru's shoulder, causing the princess to fix her eyes on the dark-haired girl as she informed the others, "Shizuru-hime wants an audience with Midori before resting. I'll escort her so you three can turn in."

Chie nodded and no one gave question. They all exited and once the door opened, Shizuru couldn't hide the wide-eyed expression on her face. The sight was unbelievable. It was like another world, but seeing as they were underground, there was no moon or sun to tell the time like there is up above with a sky. Houses sculpted out of the ground they walked on stood mightily, along with countless lanterns and other products producing light hanged here and there. There were also entrances of tunnels on higher ground and she wondered if the woman Midori had explored all there was to this hidden village. The red-eyed princess was curious on how exactly far the place expanded but also worried if it was safe to stay where they were.

As if reading her mind, Natsuki assured her, "This place is highly stable. For precautions, Midori has formed emergency plans if there will be a future event that goes amiss, such as a collapse." She flashed a grin. "Bet you never knew this place existed beneath Yuri Land."

Stunned at the knowledge, Shizuru questioned interestedly, "Is this all really underneath Yuri Land?"

Noticing the other girls were splitting, Natsuki gestured to walk as they chatted. "Well, most of it, yes…but part of it is also below the Cum Ocean."

"How exactly did all of this develop?"

The younger girl wore a sheepish smile and scratched her head. "This is why I tell you to hold off your curiosity for Midori to answer."

Shizuru laughed at the other's display of cuteness. Letting her eyes roam the number of houses, she couldn't help but ask, "Does anyone live here?"

Instead of releasing a groan of annoyance like the Ice Princess would have usually done, the corners of her lips lifted slightly and she observed the kimono clad maiden with a hint of curiosity herself. "For someone who was kidnapped, you're awfully treating this as an ordinary walk in the park."

Shizuru met her gaze. "How can I not, when I've been handled by you with care? I seem to recall you have good intentions for this and, particularly, I didn't desire to stay within my castle walls at the time."

Natsuki formed a small frown. "Why did you want to be abducted anyhow? It doesn't make sense."

The princess of Yuri Land smiled deviously. "An answer I will share with Midori, should she ask."

The blunette crossed her arms. "Unfair," she said, unconsciously pouting.

"Kawaii~"

"K-kawaii?" Natsuki felt blood rushing to her face. "Oof!" A warm body glomped hers and almost succeeded in making her lose balance. "O-oi, squeeze any tighter and we'll both fall down!"

For some unknown reason, the two are always caught doing something embarrassing…in Natsuki's case that is.

"Oh ho, what's this, HM?"

A woman with wild red hair stood a few meters away with a suggestive twinkle in her eyes. She was grinning wickedly and sported a more modern warrior outfit than the samurai one Natsuki wore. Bearing two katanas behind her, she exclaimed, "Wow, Natsuki! Who knew Yuri Land would have its full effect on you! A lesbian by heart, you are." She winked.

Stammering a protest of 'It's not what it looks like!' Natsuki faltered when Shizuru pressed their chests closer together and almost fainted at her words.

"Ara ara, so Natsuki wasn't lying when she said she'd join me in bed!"

"S-Shizuru!"

"First name basis already and a guarantee of Yuri Land's top favorite activity?" The lively redhead congratulated, "Natsuki, you wolf, you!"

"Midori!" The flushed girl managed to pull the princess off and enlightened her leader, "This is Shizuru-hime!"

"I know. It must be overwhelming, ne?"

Natsuki slapped her forehead with a 'What did I do to deserve this?' look.

The redhead approached with a wide smile. "An honor to meet ya, Shizuru-hime! Call me Midori; it's the only name I go by." She stuck out her hand.

"It is an honor as well to meet the leader of Natsuki," Shizuru replied with a mischievous smile, glancing at the still-blushing girl, and shook the held out hand.

Midori chuckled. "We have much to discuss, don't we?" She led the way to a nearby carved house and went through a red curtain that covered its doorway. "C'mon in!" her voice shouted from inside.

Shizuru entered before Natsuki and recognized it as a study room. There were no more than three bookshelves, scattered paper with writing among the tables, chairs, and maps on the walls with information the mysterious woman undeniably used.

"This is where all the ideas I have are put into motion," Midori explained, leaning on a table. "When I feel a time of crisis is near, I dwell here and plan until I am satisfied."

"A time of crisis?"

Midori nodded solemnly and waved them to take a seat. "I hear of your marriage to Yaoi Land. Is my information correct?"

Shizuru, perplexed, reluctantly confirmed, "Yes, I am to be the bride of Prince Reito." Natsuki's flinch went unnoticed.

"As difficult as it is to speak with a citizen of Yaoi Land considering I am female, Prince Reito was not afraid and he was enthusiastic about my proposal for evading this marriage. He has a secret lover, you see."

"So I have gathered." Shizuru felt uneasy. "You want our marriage to…"

"Not happen? Yes, that would lead to chaos if I were to let it transpire!"

"Why?" Shizuru argued, "It will lead to peace between Yaoi and Yuri Land after all these years, wouldn't it?"

Midori shook her head sorrowfully. "Knowing the King, he is not only angered at the reason for the last war, but at the last Queen of Yuri Land for stealing his wife."

Shizuru looked away. "My mother died giving birth…and my second mother, the Queen of Yuri Land, was killed in battle." She swallowed. "I was told she fought against him. She showed mercy and offered harmony between their lands when she was claimed victor. Yet he deceived her kindness, caught her off guard and stabbed her in the heart." Her gaze hardened. "That's enough of a revenge for him. Prince Reito is his adopted son so I am doing the King a favor, aren't I?"

Natsuki's gentle, but firm grip on her shoulder, made the princess turn to her. An empathetic light was in her emerald eyes. Midori's voice regained her attention.

"As strategist for the last Queen, I managed to push the King's men out and, Natsuki's mother as the Queen's battle comrade, won the war with also the cost of her life. It is a war we mustn't repeat. "

"_You _were mother's strategist?" Shizuru asked, incredulous, and at Natsuki, "Your mother was also my mother's best friend?"

Natsuki shifted uncomfortably. "Technically…they were lovers."

Shizuru refrained her jaw from dropping and placed a hand to her heart. It was beating like crazy. "Come again?"

Midori chuckled. "Saeko, Natsuki's mother, and the Queen of Yuri Land were in love despite their first encounter being a rough one. Unfortunately, Saeko was born in Yuri Land and the two agreed to put Yuri Land's future first, although it broke their hearts. Your mother, Shizuru-hime, then came to love another woman, the last Queen of Yaoi Land. Saeko stood by her side as loyal as ever."

"My mother found love again in the most unexpected way," Natsuki added, her voice unbelievably soft. "It was through an arranged marriage. I was born as a princess."

"A princess?"

Midori filled her in. "Natsuki has the same power as you, doesn't she? Duran is her guardian."

Shizuru's eyes widened. "Kiyohime is mine too. So what are you saying?"

The redhead threw her hands into the air dramatically. "You're both summoners!" Midori grew elated once more. "You two are fated to travel with each other to find love that will end this process of history repeating itself!"

"Fated summoners?" There were too many questions swirling in Shizuru's head and for the first time, she couldn't understand the situation at hand.

"It is said, two people with the power to call out their protector will bring tranquility to the world. The two are born in different places, so when I gained the knowledge that you were one, I immediately huddled up my friends that I have scattered around the world but specifically the ones outside Yuri Land."

"However if the two fated summoners are born in different places, then is it not impossible for Natsuki and I to be them?"

Natsuki answered the question herself. "I wasn't born in Yuri Land, Shizuru."

The princess turned to stare at her. "You said you live in Cumcastic."

The blunette nodded. "My mother returned to Mist Forest, where my grandmother was born before immigrating in Yuri Land, and I was born there. She left me in the care of her new lover to aid the Queen of Yuri Land in the war. It was only last year when I decided to see this land mother left me for." Natsuki's tone was vaguely bitter in the end.

Shizuru was beginning to have mixed emotions. Natsuki _wasn't _born in Yuri Land? They're both summoners fated to somehow save the world by discovering _love_? Their mothers were ex-lovers and _both _died in the war? It all seemed like a…

A screwed-up fairy tale.

Especially when Natsuki disliked the idea. It sounded like she was hurt from her mother choosing to defend a land over raising her own beloved daughter.

"Shizuru-hime, are you alright?" Two pairs of eyes were filled with worry, one semi-guilty. "It must've been a great deal of facts to make you glazed-eyed like that. I was going over my strategy; would you like me to recap?"

Shizuru replied albeit dizzily, "Oh, yes…please repeat, Midori-san."

The leader nodded. "We have the transportation, or you two can both use your guardians. To find love, you must be willing to search the whole world, no?" She inspected their expressions eagerly; she always felt cheerful when putting her plans into action. It beat waiting for the inevitable to happen so she decided justice shall strike first, which is the main reason why she became a leader and a strategist .

Shizuru instantly knew where this was going and suddenly, her body felt too tired to move. "You want us to visit every single place there is, don't you?"

Midori grinned triumphantly. "Bingo! You do have a year until Prince Reito and yourself are betrothed, ne?"

This was news to Natsuki. "Wait, Shizuru does?"

Midori didn't bother to answer and said thoughtfully, "Four places to travel in a year… We'll have to spend three months in each."

"Virgin Islands, Bitch Palace, Smut Mountains, and Mist Forest," Shizuru listed as if they were committed into her memory.

Only one thing that Midori said mattered to Natsuki. "Who's _we_?" she asked suspiciously. After speaking about her mother, she felt oddly insecure and vulnerable.

"Obviously, the four of us, pup."

Nao stood in the doorway, smirking like she was the Oh-Great-Goddess herself.

Natsuki scowled, unpleased at the sight, and began to doubt her freedom from Mist Forest was worth the trip to Yuri Land. "How about Mikoto instead?"

Midori grinned sheepishly. "I can't. She's kind of attached to Mai's cooking and you know I can't remove Mai from her restaurant."

Natsuki sighed. It was going to be a long, _long _year…

And unluckily for her, she wasn't ready to fall in love in a similar way her mother had with the last Queen of Yuri Land.

----

TBC

A/N: Did anyone notice the disappearance of Duran? A lil hint in the first chp but I will most likely explain it in the next. It's not very important tho, but it's something that should be shared I guess. If there are any confusions with the background story, a.k.a., the story of Shizuru's and Natsuki's mom, feel free to ask. I'm a bad explainer, haha.


End file.
